


Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Prompts

by kelex



Series: Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: A collection of drabbles/prompts from the Discord server(s) I frequent.





	1. Prompt: Crackle

Flame leapt into being and encircled the combatants. Havoc's lighter was a heavy weight in his hand as he called forth gout after gout of fire. The stink of burnt hair and crackled skin was horrifyingly reminiscent of Ishval, but he never stopped. He did not stop until flesh had burned from bone and bone to ash, and only when the used-up Philosopher's Stone shattered did he allow himself to buckle. He hit the floor hard, clutching his injured side desperately. Vengeance tasted like burnt copper and ash in his mouth.


	2. Prompt: Twinge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Twinge (Edward)

The worst part was when the nerves connected. Imagine every single nerve ending connecting to a mechanical prosthetic in your arm and your leg at the same time. There was always a second or three of feedback as the neural components aligned themselves with the remaining nerve endings, and that feedback registered as pain. A burning wildfire of pain that, in the beginning, had left him in a sweaty, shivering mess as he tried to breathe through it. Now, years later, he barely even noticed any more. His arm was back to normal; the short static burst of pain from his leg was a price he'd pay for the rest of his life. A twinge now and then to remind him of the pain he'd inflicted on Al, the bastard Mustang, on Winry and on Gracia Hughes. Of Nina and Alexander, of Maes Hughes and Havoc of Greedling and old man Fu, of Granny and even that rotten son of a bitch Hohenheim. Just a twinge, now and then, to make sure he never, ever forgot what it was like to throw hands with God, and that instant of losing Alphonse. With all of that, was it any wonder the automail barely bothered him any more?


	3. Prompt: Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Water

The slow drip from the overhead pipes plinked like pennies on the concrete. Condensation, leakage, runoff from Central all pooled here, beneath the city, where the darkness dwelled. It was a heavy, moist darkness that smelled of lemons and mold, of piss and sweat, shit and dirty bathwater, old rain and fresh decay. It was a crowded, wet evil, with scores of red eyes rippling reflections on the surface. It was soaking up the hate from the country and weeping tears of sewage on anything or anyone who disturbed the old man's house.


	4. Prompt: scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: scar (Scar)

His skin was a road map of suffering. From the disfigured face to the tattooed arm that wasn't his own, the bullets and stab wounds, his brown skin was traced with thick ropes of knotted white tissue. And those were only the visible ones. The inner wounds were worse, open and gaping, jagged weals only just beginning to close after years of repeated tearing. Hopefully, some day soon, the inner injuries would heal as the outer ones had, leaving behind something far tougher in their place.


	5. Prompt: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still sensitive about episode 4, warning. This is about Nina and Alexander, mostly Alexander, before the Chimera incident.

Soft and cuddly. Nearly a hundred pounds. Those were the two thoughts warring in Edward's brain as he lay squashed under the dog. "So that's how you want to handle it," he said, mouth full of grass and dirt. Struggling to roll over under Alexander's bulk, Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his automail arm into a larger-than-life pry bar and used it to get out from under the dog. He transmuted his arm again, back to normal, and used a fallen branch to transmute a pile of fluffy, springy balls. "Fetch this!" Edward threw the ball into the backyard where Alphonse was playing with Nina, and heard it bounce off his brother's armor. "Al! Look out!"


End file.
